How Long It's Been
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: 23 Years after Drop the World part 2 and Clare is married to an alcoholic K.C. with a daughter, Marie, who is 13 when she finds her mother's old diary and yearbook from 10th grade... Contains spoilers for DTW pt.2 and full summary inside! Please Read!
1. Clare 1

A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on my old fanfics, but I started writing this a couple of days ago and couldn't stop! It contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen "Drop The World part 2" of Degrassi: The New Generation. Enjoy!

**Full Summary: 23 years after **_**Drop the World pt. 2**_** and Clare is married to an alcoholic K.C. with a daughter, Marie. Marie is 13 when she finds her mother's old high school diary with her 10****th**** grade yearbook and asks about her mother's first true love. Then, Clare starts questioning it herself.**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort & Drama**

**Rating: T for Adult Drunkeness**

**Notes: Jenna broke up with K.C. and kept the baby, never speaking to K.C. except for Child Support and help with College Student Payments.**

While K.C. was out at the bar down the block, Marie, 13, and Clare, 38, were eating peacefully, enjoying their food for once.

"So, mom," Marie said, setting down her fork. "You'll never guess what I found the other day."

"What did you find, sweetie?" Clare asked curiously.

"Well, I was in the attic looking for dad's old bike, because mine broke, when I came across a box labeled 'High School- Clare Edwards.' When I opened it, I found a bunch of your old yearbooks and stuff."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Clare smiled at her daughter. "Did you find anything interesting?"

An awkward look passed over Marie's face. "Well yeah, but…"

"But what, Marie?"

"I, uh, I found your diary from 10th grade."

Clare forced a smile. "Really? I thought-" she glanced at her daughter a moment, then said, "Did you, erm, read it?"

Marie cleared her throat. "Yeah, some of it… And mom?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Eli Goldsworthy?"

Clare's eyes opened wide. She hadn't heard his name in years. "He's nobody, darling," her voice cracked.

"Mom, you mentioned him about a million times in your journal. Did you go out or something?"

Clare cleared her throat. "Yes, I did date Elijah, for quite a while. However, that was the past, and-"

"Why did you break up?" she cut in.

"Uh, well, you see," Clare stuttered. "Elijah and I just weren't meant to be."

"Did you have a fight?"

"Something like that, yes."

"What was it about?"

"Well, lots of things-"

"Did he like someone else?"

"In a way-"

"Who was it?"

"Marie!" Clare yelled. "Enough. I- I'm not ready to tell you about Elijah quite yet. In fact, please bring me that journal now."

Marie deflated and went to her room to find the diary.

Clare took their plates to the sink and began to clean them.

How could she have forgotten her ex-boyfriend, the boy she fancied herself in love with her sophomore year? The boy who had, in trying to relive his and Julia's past, ripped her heart out and left it lying on the floor?

But then, if she was honest with herself, had she ever really _forgotten_ him? The answer was no. She still had dreams of his green eyes, his dark hair, his lips.

No. She could never forget.

**A/N: Well? What do ya think? I have many chapters already written, but I need 5 reviews to update :) So, like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Also, if anyone wants to be my Beta, let me know and tell me how to have one… . I have no clue, haha. Thanks!**


	2. Eli 1

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys! :D You're awesome! Or, as my Zumba class instructor would say, "You're Amazing!" :)

I don't own Degrassi- I think I forgot to mention that last chapter… :/ Oops! But, as I just said, I don't own Degrassi, or else Eclare would still be together :P (Sighs) Oh well. That's why I'm on fanfiction and not the big screen. Lol. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! :)

He was sitting at the bar, his muscle shirt showing off his many scars from his attempts at relieving his pain; the pain of her leaving.

The bartender slid him a shot of whiskey and he swallowed it, raising his glass in thanks. The bartender nodded.

Somehow, at 39, he still wasn't over his high school girlfriend, Clare. When she had left him in the hospital, right when he'd needed her the most, wasn't what hurt the worst. The worst pain of all was knowing that he'd never again hold her in his arms, kiss her, tell her he loved her.

All because he screwed up, nearly killing himself in that car crash. He was messed up, no way around it. But, she was the only thing that kept him grounded; the thought of her curly auburn hair, her intense blue eyes that he loved.

But, it was also Julia's fault. If she hadn't screwed with his mind, maybe he wouldn't be in this position right now. He'd be holding Clare, watching their kids play in the yard. They'd have two kids: a girl, Sabrina Marie, and a boy, Nathaniel David. They had talked about it many times as teenagers. Their life after high school, their future family.

But instead, he was sitting at a bar in Washington D.C., next to a man with two empty glasses of Vodka, currently working on his third.

While the man looked familiar, Eli couldn't place a name to the face. "Hey, you," he called to get the man's attention. "What's your name, dude?"

"Guthrie," he mumbled. "Yours?"

"Goldsworthy."

He nodded. "What's got you in this bar?"

Eli shrugged. "I dunno. It's here, I guess."

Mr. Guthrie nodded again. "Same. I end up here every night."

"Problems at home?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean, my ex- stole my baby and now my whiny wife is just… well, whiny and boring."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Your home life any worse?"

Eli snorted. "Home life? My parents live a world away, the last steady girlfriend I had was in high school, and I just lost my job. My home life? Non-existent."

"Sorry to hear that, man."

Eli shrugged, downing another shot in one gulp. "I'm used to it by now."

Mr. Guthrie checked the clock on the wall and cursed aloud. "I gotta get home, Clare's gonna kill me for getting home this late."

Eli stopped dead. "W-who?"

"Clare, my wife," he explained, turning around.

No. It was just a coincidence. But, Clare… Guthrie… Baby with his ex-…

Everything began to piece together in Eli's mind.

Could it really be?

Eli's voice shook in anger as he spoke the man's first name. "K.C.?"

**A/N: Just because this chapter is so short, I'm going to post a K.C. chapter and wing it; I didn't realize how short it was until it was typed… Oops! But this time, its 10 reviews- I want to top last chapter ;)**


	3. Clare 2

A/N: Okay, so apparently I wasn't clear last chapter on the update thing, it was my fault; I had meant I wanted 10 chapters for that review; if I wanted 10 total, it wouldn't top the first chapter, cuz I got 7 for Ch.1 and only like 5 for Ch. 2. So now, I'm cutting y'all a break. Also, to anyone who likes Glee, add me to your Author Alert; two stories, coming your way. And, check out foraworldundeserving; she was my inspiration for one of the stories. Her story Kiss is Klaine, and it's amazing :)

**Anyway, my laptop is currently away being fixed, so not only do I have the K.C. chapter, but I don't have the beginning A/N to this chapter... I had figured that instead of posting one super long chapter, I'd post a separate one-shot for the background. :) So now it's just the normal chapter three I'd originally written up. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! (And I don't own Degrassi ): )**

"Mom?" Marie called, walking into the kitchen. "I have your- _mom?_"

Marie had walked in on her mother crying into her hands at the sink. Clare turned her head and wiped her eyes. She sniffled. "Marie, please leave them on the counter and then go to your room or something."

Marie nodded, setting the yearbook and diary on the counter. She then walked over and hugged her mom. "I love you," she said.

Clare kissed her daughter's head. "Love you, too."

Marie walked to her room, understanding that her mom deeded her space. Clare sat down and ran her hand over the front of the yearbook. Opening it, she saw the Senior pictures first... obviously. _Holly J looks so pretty,_ she took a mental note. A few pages later were the Juniors; K.C., Jenna, Drew, Bianca, and... Eli.

If someone else looked at the yearbook, they would flip the page. However, it was Clare, not someone else. And thus so, she found herself spending a few moments looking at his picture, smiling at the memories of her, Eli, and Adam. A single tear ran down her cheek as she touched his picture.

Before more tears could fall, she flipped the page to the Sophomore class. There were Ali, Adam, and herself. Skipping the Freshmen pictures, she looked at the collaged pictures set up by the Yearbook editors. In there were many pictures of her and her friends. Adam was on the yearbook committee for a little while and had dedicated an entire page to them- there were pictures (frame-by-frames, actually) from their Romeo & Juliet project, a picture of him and Fiona hugging, Ali on the bench with Drew's arm around Ali, and a picture of all of them smiling, hugging, with Sav and Holly J in the middle, the co-valedictorians of the Senior class.

Clare smiled and turned the page. On the back of the collage was an ad set up by the school. How could she have let them use this picture?

The ad was for _True Love Waits_ and it had a picture of her and Eli. Eli had his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. Clare was holding his hand with her purity ring in clear view.

She flipped the page again, tears flowing from her eyes faster.

The page she flipped to was signatures. Many of her friends had left her notes, and she took time to read them all.

_Clare, may Jesus help you through this very difficult time. Never lose your faith. Your Friend in Jesus, Fitz._

_ H.A.G.S. Clare! We're so going to have sleepovers all summer! Love you, chicky! Thanks! 3, Ali_

_ Hey, Clare. You've been a great friend to me this year. Even though you and Eli aren't friends anymore, I hope we still are. Catch Ya, Adam_

_ I've never really talked to you much, but have a good summer, you seem really nice. And thanks for sticking up for Adam. It's really cool of you. –Drew_

_ Have a Great Summer, Clare! We'll miss you! Love, Jenna, K.C., and the baby :)_

The last comment always hit home. She couldn't remember who wrote it and she doesn't remember anyone besides her friends writing in her yearbook. But she got chills when she read it now.

_You broke him, now I'll break you. Slowly, and Painfully. That's what you deserve. Love, Your Worst Nightmare._

A/N: What do ya think? And just "update soon" isn't a review; what did you like about it? What do you think I could work on? And also, if anyone knows the name of Jenna and K.C.'s baby (and if it was male or female) please let me know! :) Thanks!

**Also, has anyone ever noticed that committee has a LOT of double letters? I never realized it until I typed it up! I want 10 REAL reviews for this chapter! Tell your friends! That should bring me to about 30 reviews in total. Thanks! :)**


	4. Eli 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait; it took me a while to realize that y'all's reviews were real I feel loved! :D lol. I'm typing up chapter 4 now but I can't actually post it yet cuz the internet's broken at my house at the moment. It'll still be fixed today, but it's been crappy the past week. :/ Sorry! And I think I'm going to disable anonymous reviews… Maybe. It depends on the feedback this chapter. So please, to those of you doing the anonymous reviews: I like being able to comment on good reviews and ones that make me smile, so anyone with a profile currently reading my story… Login and review please. Most of the reviews for chapter 3 were anonymous, but I got a lot of notifications saying that it was added to story alert and favorites. So I say again: PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! On with the story! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; Degrassi is not mine. And I know this a/n is long, and the chapter is short, so to update now I only want 4 reviews. But if they come fast, well, idk if I can type that fast. :)**

"Do I know you?" K.C. asked threateningly. He was obviously drunk.

Eli would have smirked at the sight of his teenage prediction- K.C. drunk off his rocker, drowning his sorrows in booze- if he weren't so angry.

"You really don't remember me, Guthrie?" Eli challenged.

K.C. glared. "Who. Are. You?"

Now, Eli smirked. "The name's Goldsworthy. Eli, Goldsworthy. Remember? Your old _best buddy_?" Sarcasm dripped of his words like acid.

K.C.'s face turned beet red with anger, and he stepped closer. "Listen here, Goldsworthy," he spat the name. "You leave me and my family alone. When you went crazy in 11th grade, something inside of Clare broke. So you had," he cursed again, "well better leave here and never show your god forsaken face around here- no, around my _family_- ever again. You hear me?"

Eli cooly walked out of the bar, down the street, subconsciously doing exactly what K.C. told him not to do. Not that he would ever take orders from K.C. Eli Goldsworthy never took orders from anyone.

**A/N: What do ya think? Please review! Longest review (that makes sense) from an account gets part of their penname as the Jenna/K.C. baby's middle name **


	5. Clare 3

**A/N: Okay so already an update! :D Thanks for reviewing! So far I'm not getting rid of anonymous, but the threat will stay here- I want reviews! :) XxRed-as-a-RubyxX won! Hope you like this chapter :D :D Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, as much as I wish I did. I only own Marie.**

The last entry in Clare's diary before her and Eli broke up…

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today is April 15__th__, 2011._

_ So, today Eli told me that him and Bullfrog already went over it with my mom, and she said that I could go to the Comic Convention this weekend, where Eli's comic, _Stalker Angel_, is being showcased. I know I should be ecstatic that Mom is letting me spend the whole weekend with Eli and his parents, but I'm not sure, I mean I think Eli's trying to overcompensate because this weekend is the anniversary of Julia's death. I think that Fitz may be right, and this is just God's way of telling me that Eli and I aren't meant to be._

_ I don't know why I'm suddenly listening to Fitz's advice, but maybe it's Father Gregory's counseling that's helping him work out his issues. He _did_, after all, try to make amends with Eli and Adam…_

_ I'll just pray for God's advice and take it. He will know what to do. –Clare_

Clare smiled slightly, remembering Fitz's explanation of his conversion to Christianity.

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's April 22__nd__- Not the best Earth Day…_

_ So it turns out Eli is crazier than I thought. He thought that just because I didn't want to go to the convention and thought we needed a break for a while was a valid reason to try and kill himself. He crashed his hearse (because I hate it) and he broke half his bones, his car got totaled, and he lost a lot of blood. I went to the hospital and broke up with him; I can't be with someone like that._

_ I still love and care about him, but… it just won't work._

_ I'm starting to cry, I'll update on my well-being in a few days. –Clare_

Once Clare finished reading that entry, she closed the diary and cried. She was on the front porch to wait for K.C. to get home, as she always did.

Her head was in her hands and suddenly she felt arms around her, holding her comfortingly. _K.C._ she thought at first, but then she realized that she had never fit in his arms this perfectly.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I've missed you, Blue Eyes," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you, too, Elijah."

**A/N: So not much longer, but still. Also, I promise next chapter will be better! But I need 7 reviews to update again. I'll only ask for 10 if it's a longer chapter. :) So review! Maximum anonymous is 3. Only 3 of the anonymous reviews will count towards the 7 needed.**


	6. Eli 3

**A/N: Alright. It's been forever since I've updated and I haven't gotten the amount of reviews I wanted. :/ So I'm giving you this chappie anyway. But next time, you will need 5 reviews (anonymous or not, but I prefer ones from an account), no "ifs ands or buts about it" as I've heard people say. I don't own Degrassi.**

Walking down the street from the bar, he saw a woman about his age sitting on the front porch, reading something and crying. She had curly, reddish hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had a wedding band on her finger.

_Clare,_ he thought, and he suddenly recognized her diary from high school by the many times shed left it lying on her desk.

She closed the diary and cried into her hands. Eli hesitated before going up to her and wrapping her in his arms. Despite growing older, they still fit together perfectly.

Clare looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I've missed you, Blue Eyes," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I've missed you, too, Elijah," she sighed, pulling him in closer to her.

"How've you been, Clare-Bear?" he asked her after a few blissfully quiet moments.

She leaned away from him and gestured for him to sit down, running a hand through her hair. "Trust me, I've been better, Eli."

"I- if you don't mind my asking, why were you crying a moment ago?"

Clare sniffled. "Lots of things. K.C. Our past."

"Oh, yeah… Uh, was that your high school diary you were reading?" he asked.

She nodded. "Erm, yeah… Heh, kind of silly, isn't it?"

Eli shook his head. "No, there is no shame in remembering the past, Clare."

A shiver shook through her. "S-sorry… But, how did you know that it was my old diary?"

Eli shrugged. "I saw it lying about a couple times when we, uh, dated," he somehow managed to get that sentence out.

"And you still remember?"

He looked into her eyes. "I remember everything about you, Clare. Including an intense hatred you harbored for a certain ex-boyfriend of yours?"

Clare blushed red and looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, heh, heh, long story behind that one…" she said, rubbing her neck.

"I'll give you my cell phone number- just call me when K.C. is at work or something; I'm in town for the next three weeks," Eli said earnestly, holding Clare's hand in his. "I'm willing to listen."

Clare's eyes went to his. "O-okay," she agreed and she stood up to go get a piece of paper so he could write down his number.

Eli followed her inside, took the pen, and scratched out the 10 digits in his phone number.

They were standing less than an inch apart. Clare hadn't grown much in the years since he'd lost her, so he still towered over her, with her head facing the base of his neck. They looked at each other and Eli pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're just as beautiful as when we first met, Blue Eyes," he whispered. His hand slowly moved down to cup her face and he bent down, kissing her.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Because it took you all so long to get this chapter, I decided I will only make there be 5 reviews this time and anonymous can be any amount. I've decided it doesn't matter anymore. And btw, I know I got a lot of Alerts and Favorites last chapter, and not nearly as many reviews. Just saying. Thanks for reading! Love, Mrs. Malfoy-Goode :)


	7. Clare 4

**A/N: So, I think I'm getting slightly better at updating… Maybe. Haven't had much access to internet the past few weeks, but here's Chapter 7! And also, this is disregarding Imogen, whom I despise. Haven't seen tonight's episode, so don't spoil it for me! I'm gonna watch it online tomorrow! I don't own anything. Also, Tyson isn't a boy, or the baby's name. K.C. & Jenna had a girl, named Ruby- for the sake of the contest I held.**

They kissed for a few moments in nostalgic bliss. When they broke apart, their eyes remained closed and their foreheads were resting against one another.

Clare jerked back once she realized what they'd done. "I- uh, um, Eli, I-" she stuttered.

Eli's eyes snapped open. "I just realized, uh, I have that thing, at that place, and, uh, bye, Clare," he forced out and ran from the house.

Clare checked her watch- 11:15 PM. Wow, it was late; thank God that Marie was asleep… Clare didn't know what she'd do if her daughter had seen that.

She walked back to her and K.C.'s bedroom, changing into her nightgown and shorts. "Clare," she heard K.C. whisper into her ear. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, K.C.?" She could smell the alcohol on his breath; not an uncommon occurrence.

"I love you," he said.

She wrestled her way out of his arms. "You're drunk."

"And?" he asked, backing her against the wall.

"K.C. Stop," Clare said, looking him in the eyes.

"Why, Clare?" K.C. asked threateningly. "You don't love me anymore!" he was yelling now. "You don't love me- it was that…. That Goldsworthy boy wasn't it? _He_ is the reason you don't love me!"

Clare's eyes widened. "Wha- who?" Drunk K.C. didn't usually put things together, so pretending she didn't know what he was talking about was best. But how did he know Eli was there? Did he see him?

He slapped her. "Don't play dumb, Clare! You know exactly who I mean. _Elijah Goldsworthy._ The biggest," he cursed, "to ever live!"

Clare's hand was on her cheek. _He had slapped her. K.C._ had slapped her. She smacked his hand away from her. "Get away from me, K.C. You're an alcoholic, you're verbally and physically abusive, and- wait- let me ask you this: what is our child's name and age?"

K.C. snorted. "Are you really asking me this?"

"Answer the question, K.C.," she replied angrily.

He stood up straighter. "Easy. Ruby Mariah Guthrie, and she's turning 23 this year."

Clare stormed out of their room. Looking back, she yelled, "Ruby is yours and Jenna's baby! Marie, our baby, Marie Aislinn, is 13."

"Clare, where are you going?" he asked, seething.

"Away from here, K.C. We're done, I can't deal with you anymore."

"Clare-"

"K.C. Stop. Good bye." Clare walked to her daughter's room and opened the door.

"Mom?" Marie asked.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go."

"But Mom, where are we going?"

Clare thought for a second. "I have a place we can stay for the night."

Marie nodded and grabbed her pet kitten, Jessica, who was named after her favorite singer, Jessica Tyler.

Cell phone in hand, Clare dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Eli? It's Clare. Yeah, I need a favor…"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? Let me know in a review! Also check out some of my other stories if you're into Glee or Gallagher Girls :) Especially my Glee story, The Last Song. It's Klaine from Nicholas Sparks' story line ;)**


End file.
